Break Time!
by Fvvn
Summary: saat waktu bebas digunakan para trainees ke 104 untuk bergosip tentang... jenis kelamin Hanji Zoe. semi canon.


**Break Time!**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Parody/Humor**

**Warnings : Semi kyanon, OOC, Typo(s), non-baku, mayan garing**

**...oOo...**

saya ga baca manga SnK lebih daripada plot di anime-nya jadi maafkan kalau fanfic ini kelihatan sotoy dan ngasal abis.

**...oOo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada satu saat, dimana Eren dan yang lainnya mendapat waktu bebas untuk beristirahat selepas mengabdi pada negara. Mereka biasanya berkumpul di suatu tempat, berbicara tentang apapun yang diharapkan dapat menghilangkan rasa takut mereka dari segerombolan titan.

Ya, 'awalnya' mereka sangat ketakutan.

Namun sejak penemuan baru telah terungkap dimana Eren dapat berubah menjadi sebuah titan, dan ada kemungkinan bahwa kekuatan baru itu dapat di transfer dan digunakan oleh para prajurit lain yang ingin berubah ganteng seperti Eren, rasa takut mereka terhadap tugas membasmi titan pun berubah menjadi keyakinan, dimana mereka yakin bisa menjalani tugas ini tanpa harus berkorban nyawa lagi.

Namun hei—karena ini fanfic-nya Fujisaki, Eren dan kawan-kawan tidak akan membahas ke-spektakuleran kekuatan berubah-jadi-Titan itu di tengah siang bolong saat jam bebas mereka.

Itu karena saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di dekat tempat berkumpulnya para prajurit papan atas _Scouting Legion_. Dimana kopral Rivaille yang terkenal dengan sejuta ekspresi—tentu saja ini sarkasme—sedang menyesap teh-nya di tengah _meeting_ siang bolong yang diadakan oleh Irvin dan kawan-kawan. _Well_—Eren sempat melirik sejenak ke arah perkumpulan yang terlihat sibuk bahkan di tengah jam istirahat tersebut. Dan tahu-tahu seseorang berkacamata—dari sana—menatapnya balik lalu tersenyum dan melambai-lambai seperti anak kecil.

Eren mengalihkan pandangannya.

—disinilah, rasa penasaran itu menguar. Terutama karena Connie, yang memertanyakannya.

"Kau kenal dia Eren?"

Eren terlonjak,

"Ah? Tidak. Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali saat komandan Pixis membawaku bertemu dengan orang-orang dari Scouting Legion." Eren menggaruk pipinya, "Ng—kalo tidak salah namanya... hm, namanya—"

"Namanya Hanji Zoe." Mikasa menyerobot dengan suara tenang. Hampir saja suaranya tenggelam oleh kunyahan berisik Sasha yang terlalu sibuk makan kentang rebus.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Padahal Hanji lumayan terkenal—sebenarnya." Annie ikut menambahi.

"Masa sih? Perempuan itu?" tanya Reiner tiba-tiba.

"Perempuan?" suara dingin Annie memecah keheningan, "Siapa bilang Hanji Zoe itu seorang perempuan."

"EH?!"

Semua kaget menggelinjang—

kecuali Mikasa yang tetap tenang dan Sasha yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan gosip dan lebih mengutamakan kentang diatas segalanya. Jean dan Reiner membuat ekspresi yang sangat berharga sekali untuk dipajang di mading sekolah. _Well_—itu karena mereka sempat berpikir kalau Hanji Zoe sedikit—eksotis (jika ia perempuan) dan kini merasa agak kecewa jika ternyata Hanji itu seorang—

"Ma-maksudmu dia laki-laki?"

suara Christa yang kecil membuat wajah Jean dan Reiner membiru, lebih-lebih dengan mulut yang membuka lebar melebihi selangkangan korban prostitusi (bahasa pasar: mangap). Bertholdt, istri Reiner—perhatian ini bukan fanfic BL dan cuma guyonan authornya—cuma bisa menggeleng.

"Tidak juga. Tidak ada yang tahu Hanji Zoe itu perempuan atau laki-laki."

Balas Annie yang kini terlihat bersinar bagai tokoh utama fanfic. Eren yang jeles pun akhirnya berdehem, sengaja memberitahu para pembaca bahwa ia sesungguhnya eksis. Armin ikutan berdehem, karena author ga tau mau ngasih adegan apa buat Armin yang daritadi belum bicara samasekali.

Ymir datang membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin—tentu saja yang satu diberikan kepada Christa dan satu lagi untuknya. Disaat itulah ia ikut campur, menambah tekanan atmosfir disekitar mereka.

"Ooh, ada apa ini. Wajah kalian serius sekali. Ada apa? eh, ada apa?"

Ymir menoleh kepada satu persatu wajah teman-temannya dan ia hanya mendapat jeda _pause_ yang lumayan lama.

"Hei! Aku tanya!"

"K-Kita sedang membicarakan Hanji Zoe." Ucap Christa pelan.

"Kita sedang gosipin orang." Tambah Connie.

"Kita sedang mempertaruhkan harga diri." Jean ikutan.

"Kita sedang menghadapi kondisi pelik." Reiner mulai ngaco.

"Kita sedang ngobrol santai kok." Tambah Bertholdt.

"Aku sedang makan kentang jadi tidak mendengarkan." Ucap Sasha.

"K-Kita—" dialog Armin terpotong. Kasihan.

"Kita sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu." Ucap Eren mencoba bijak seperti bapak-bapak mapan di iklan bank.

"Kita sedang beristirahat." Ucap Mikasa dengan wajah datar.

Ymir mangap—

mendengar jawaban teman-temannya yang lebih terlihat seperti contekan massal berbeda sumber.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hum... jadi soal Hanji Zoe yang itu." Ymir mendelik kearah sosok berkacamata dengan rambut dikuncir kecokelatan yang sedang tertawa menggelegar, "Eh, tunggu—sejak kapan kalian penasaran dengan seseorang?"

"Salahkan Connie yang bertanya pertama kali." ucap Eren gampang.

"Enak saja! Daripada aku, informasi Annie lebih membuat penasaran tahu!"

Ymir mengerutkan alis.

"Jadi sebe—"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh Jean yang keburu _berserk_.

"Cukuplah basa-basinya!" ia memukul batu yang menjadi tempat duduknya saat itu. Semua orang menoleh dengan mata 'apa banget sih ni orang'—minus anggota Scouting Legion yang sibuk _meeting_ dari kejauhan, "Sebenarnya dia itu perempuan atau laki-laki sih! ARGH!"

Sasha yang baru saja kehabisan kentang, akhirnya mencuri dengar pembicaraan teman-temannya. Matanya berkedip-kedip menyesuaikan kondisi dan keadaan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu, hei!" Annie membalasnya dengan jeritan.

"KAU INI KASIH INFO ASAL BANGET! CARI MATI YA?" Jean ngotot.

"MAKSUDMU APA SOK-SOKAN BERSIKAP JAGOAN DISINI HAH?"

"KAU MAU DUEL?!"

"AYO AJA! BY ONE!"

"Awawawa!"

"AWAWAWA!"

Dan mereka saling adu _death glare_ kemudian. Bertholdt tepuk jidat karena sumpah—pertengkaran Jean dan Annie sangat sepele level kampret.

"Tapi menurut kalian, bagaimana?" Reiner bertanya—mengesampingkan aura panas Jean dan Annie disampingnya, "Hanji Zoe itu—menurut kalian bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana, kau bilang—" Eren menggosok belakang kepalanya.

"Harusnya sih, perempuan." Connie melirik kecil kearah korban gosipan, "Setidaknya, wajahnya berbicara demikian."

"Tapi aksen bicara yang digunakan Hanji adalah aksen bicara yang bisa digunakan untuk laki-laki dan perempuan—" Mikasa menambahkan, "Ditambah nada suaranya yang tidak cenderung laki-laki atau perempuan."

Semua berpikir rumit. Cuma Sasha yang nyeletuk gampang.

"Kalau kupikir sih—dia laki-laki."

"Kau lihat apanya, heh, kentang!" Jean yang sekarang sedang adu kekuatan dengan Annie berteriak sambil menoleh kearah Sasha dengan wajah emosi.

"Habis dia tidak punya dada—"

Joko—salah—Jean melongok,

"Ap—"

dan saat itulah Annie mendorongnya sampai terjungkal.

"AHHH!" Jean mendesah saat jatuh. Sungguh aneh.

"S-Sasha—" Christa wajahnya memerah. Ymir meraba tubuhnya, sedikit tersinggung rupanya.

Eren tidak mau tahu jawaban Sasha—lantas mengalihkan perhatian. diam-diam Mikasa memperhatikannya. Armin lelah—tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Connie juga lelah. Cuma Bertholdt yang berbicara menimpalinya,

"Sasha, seragam ini tidak di desain untuk menonjolkan bagian dada. Jadi kurasa—maksudku, yah... itulah. Tidak terlihat bukan berati 'tidak' punya."

"Bertholdt benar. Dan bisa saja dia menekan dadanya supaya terlihat datar—" Reiner menimpali, tapi ia merasa bodoh setelah berbicara demikian. _Well_—mungkin karena kepalang basah ia ingin mempertahankan _mindset_-nya bahwa Hanji Zoe itu perempuan.

"Kau ini... untuk apa ia membuat dadanya terlihat bidang." Connie menyipit menatap Reiner yang cengengesan.

"_A-ano_—" Armin mengangkat tangannya seperti murid yang ingin bertanya, "Apa orang-orang dari bagian informasi tidak ada yang tahu? M-maksudku, semua yang mendaftar menjadi prajurit disini seharusnya memiliki berkas yang merujuk informasi pribadi."

"_Well_—aku sempat dengar kabar yang mengejutkan." Ucap Annie setelah pertikaian kecilnya dengan Jean.

Semua menyimak dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Di kolom bagian _gender_—_gender_ Hanji tertulis... Hanji."

Semua diam.

"Maaf, maksudnya bagaimana ya. Aku takut aku tidak mengerti bahasamu." Ymir menggaruk tengkuknya, keki.

"Ya itu! Kolom _gender_nya tidak teridentifikasi."

"AH, sudahlah lupakan saja dia. Sasha ingin daging!"

"Kentang kau diam saja!" Jean menjitaki kepalanya.

"AW!" Sasha meringis.

Eren sibuk berpikir. Ia sempat merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya tentang Hanji Zoe. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa memberinya bukti yang kuat—ah, apakah. Jeritan labil Jean mengganggu konsentrasinya, hm—

"AH!" Eren menjerit dramatis.

Satu batalyon mantan _trainees_ ke 104 menoleh.

"Kau kenapa, ada yang gatal?"

"BUKAN ITU!" pertanyaan Connie yang terlalu _random_ membuat Eren emosi.

"Maksudku—ahem," Eren memulainya dengan sebuah batuk yang disengaja, "Apa kalian ingat saat pertama kali kita lulus dari pelatihan dan saat itu anggota Scouting Legion pulang dari misi di luar gerbang?"

"Hm—memangnya apa hubungannya dengan Hanji?" celetuk Jean yang masih menerka-nerka.

"Saat itu, kalian lihat tidak kalau kopral Rivaille menepuk kepala Hanji?"

"Ya—lalu?"

Semua tampak bingung. Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maksudku, apakah kalian pikir—laki-laki yang seumuran saling menepuk kepala seperti itu adalah sikap yang normal? Jadi kurasa, Hanji Zoe positif perempuan!"

Eren merasa kece setelah memaparkan teorinya.

"Kalau itu sih—" Jean memutus kalimatnya agar terdengar dramatis, "Bisa saja Rivaille yang MAHO."

Semua hening merespon pernyataan Jean.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa, Rivaille?"

Rivaille tersedak bongkahan gula di tehnya.

"Ah, ya—"

"Apa kau butuh istirahat? Atau mungkin—"

"Irvin, aku cuma tersedak." Balasnya singkat.

Hanji menepuk punggung kopralnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak biasanya kau ceroboh begini. Hahaha!" Rivaille hanya memberikan tatapan datar sedatar wajan seperti biasa.

"Diamlah."

"Ohh, ada apa? ada apa? Kelihatannya kau jengkel sekali?"

"Entah. Rasanya gatal sekali ingin menghajar seseorang saat ini."

"Orang?" Hanji memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau yakin bukan Titan?"

"Bukan."

"Hm..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jean, kalau mereka mendengarnya, kau bisa mati di gantung atas dasar perusakan nama baik kopral Scouting Legion oi."

"Cerewet! Aku refleks karena mendengar teorimu yang berkesan setengah matang itu, Eren!"

"APAAN? Dalihmu juga terlalu ngasal! Tidak berdasar teori samasekali!"

"HUH."

Kedua sejoli—belum jadi—ini saling memalingkan muka dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Connie mendecak melihat kelakuan bocah teman-temannya—emang diaku?, Reiner dan Berholdt menggelengkan kepala. Mikasa dan yang lainnya menatap dengan pandangan—miris.

Entah sejak kapan masalah Hanji menjadi sangat serius dimata mantan murid pelatihan ke 104 ini. Maaf, maksudnya—sangat serius di mata Jean. Dan Eren.

Semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hening beberapa saat.

Dari kejauhan, anggota Scouting legion telah selesai melaksanakan _meeting_ dan baru saja hendak berberes untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat. Tiba-tiba Armin berdiri dari duduknya.

"K-Kalau kau mau, aku bisa berbicara kepada Hanji untuk—"

"IDE BAGUS ARMIN! KAMI BERHARAP BANYAK PADAMU." Dengan seenaknya Eren memotong pembicaraan dan bersama Jean ia mendorong Armin agar condong ke tempat Hanji dan kawan-kawan.

Armin gemetar.

Padahal maksudnya adalah berbicara kepada Hanji bahwa teman-temannya ingin berbicara dengannya. Ah, Sial. Armin menoleh ke belakang, teman-temannya menyoraki 'semangat!' beserta embel-embel bendera lambang Scouting Legion yang dikibar-kibarkan secara norak.

"Apa kita perlu membuat yel-yel 'go Armin' supaya dia cepat maju?" tanya Eren yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Mikasa.

"Eren maksud." Ucap Jean yang masih sensi tapi author setuju.

"APA?" balas Eren menggonggong sementara di depan Mikasa—Eren cengengesan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kuharap Armin bisa diandalkan."

Semua mengiyakan.

"Aku yakin mulut dan kepalanya berguna untuk saat-saat seperti ini."

Semua mengangguk dengan perkataan Eren.

"Seperti waktu itu. Ia berhasil meyakinkan orang-orang kalau aku bukan Titan yang berbahaya."

Anggukan lagi—

Sampai terdengar sebuah suara—yang ceria. Diseberang mata mereka. Seorang Hanji telah berdiri tegap persis dihadapan Armin yang kepalanya terpaksa mendongak karena Hanji tinggi.

"Uwaah. Kau ada perlu apa denganku?"

'_Ini dia!'_ Eren berseru dalam hati.

Yang lain ikut berseru dalam hati, tapi author tidak mungkin menulis 'ini dia!' sebanyak 8 kali karena SnK tokohnya kebanyakan. Banyak yang mati maksudnya.

Ahem.

"A-Ah, itu—" Armin keki. Sifat Hanji terlalu gampangan—bukan gampangan yang 'itu' tapi gampangan yang mana doi supel alias _easygoing_—yang justru membuat Armin semakin tidak nyaman. Beberapa kali ia melirik ke belakang, tepat dimana teman-temannya menguntit dan Armin langsung bergidik saat aura-aura hitam yang jahat keluar dari kepala teman-temannya yang kepo pangkat dewa titan.

"Hanji, ada apa lagi? Ayo cepat waktu kita tidak banyak."

Armin menoleh, menatap seorang pengganggu yang datang—hendak mencuri Hanji pergi. Armin panik kebat kebit. Anak-anak _trainees_ ke 104 juga ikutan panik. Author panik. Pembaca panik. Titan panik.

Fanfic ini tamat.

BELUM EH.

"Oi siapapun. Bantu Armin sana!" teriak Jean seenaknya.

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang pergi dan mengalihkan perhatiannya!" protes Eren berlanjut.

"OH YA? Kalau begitu kau saja yang pergi sana!"

"DARIPADA DEBAT TERUS MENDINGAN KALIAN BERDUA SAJA SEKALIAN!"

Connie, dengan bantuan Annie, Mikasa, Christa, Ymir, Reiner dan Bertholdt mendorong kedua orang berisik tersebut hingga membuatnya mental beberapa senti.

Belum sampai disitu, Jean dan Eren yang notabene-nya _frenemy_—_friend enemy_—tersebut masih sibuk dorong-dorongan berdua—yang membuat kondisi keduanya terlihat romantis—hingga akhirnya Eren menjadi pihak yang terdorong terakhir dan mental jatuh tepat tiga senti di depan bibir sepatu Rivaille.

AH.

Begitulah pikir Eren pertama kali saat jatuh.

Semua pembaca mungkin tidak menyadarinya tapi Rivaille menaikkan sedikit—sekitar 0,0002cm—alisnya keatas karena terkejut dengan kejatuhan Eren yang nampak seperti drama Korea.

Eren cengengesan. Tidak tahu harus membalas tatapan wajan Rivaille dengan kalimat apa. Lalu menyumpahi Jean dengan sejuta nama hewan yang pernah ia pelajari di bangku sekolah dasar.

Disaat yang sama, Armin—

"Se-sebenarnya, dengan Hanji aku, aku—"

Armin mukanya merah, semerah kulit iblis. Hanji menatapnya dengan bingung. Sempat terlintas di kepalanya kalau mungkin saja anak di depannya ini mau menembaknya tapi—

Masa sih? Hanji membesarkan lobang hidungnya.

"—aku ingin bilang kalau... kalau..."

Armin menatap Eren yang baru saja berdiri dan menatapnya balik. Aneh—pikir Eren. Armin mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah seperti orang yang pasrah mau digrepe. Padahal Eren bukan gay _rapist_—lagipula bukan itu pointnya. Eren tidak tahu, kalau itu kode minta maaf dari Armin—

Untuknya.

"ORANG INI MAU BERTANYA PADA ANDAAAA!"

Armin berteriak bak toa sambil menunjuk Eren tepat di depan Hanji dan pergi berlari kemudian.

Rupanya Armin mau lepas tanggung jawab. Eren kena jebak.

AH.

Begitu pikir Eren saat Armin berlari meninggalkannya.

"Oooh, dia kenapa?" Hanji menatap keheranan dengan kepergian Armin yang nampak selow mosien. Tapi yah, karena tidak ada yang merespon pertanyaannya, Hanji berbalik menatap Eren, "Jadi, kau ingin bertanya apa hm...?"

_Well_—Eren belum terbangun dari syoknya sehabis mendengar jeritan Armin yang sangat kolosal. Dan sekarang ia telah di hadapkan oleh dua orang berlevel dewa yang sanggup membuatnya jadi dendeng dalam hitungan detik saja.

"Ya, kau ingin bertanya apa?" Hanji mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Sementara Rivaille menatapnya penuh observasi. Macam mertua yang sedang menyelidiki calon suami anaknya saja. Kalau ia punya kumis, mungkin Rivaille akan memelintirnya dengan wajah penuh wibawa.

Mamamia.

"Ah, eh itu—"

Eren keringat dingin.

Belum sempat ia menuntaskan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja Hanji berseru.

"Tunggu sebentar... sepertinya aku mengenalmu,"

Eren menelan ludah, kemudian menoleh.

"Eh?"

"Kau—Eren Jaeger?!"

_Well_—Eren masih dalam tahap me-_loading_ pikirannya dan ia hanya mengeluarkan satu anggukan.

"WAH BENAR."

Seketika saja Hanji memeluknya sangat erat. Erat sekali sampai Eren bisa merasakan sesuatu yang asing dirasa familiar di mata menekan tubuhnya.

Eren membelalak.

Ia lepas pelukan Hanji dan menatapnya sebentar dengan pandangan horor—

"K-kau—Kau ternyata..."

Setelah menunjuk Hanji dengan tidak sopannya, ia ikut berlari kearah yang sama dengan arah kepergian Armin. Setelahnya, beberapa gerombol anak-anak yang sepertinya rekan segrup ikut berlari mengikuti dan mereka terlihat seperti parade manusia berjalan saat itu.

"EREN! TUNGGU!"

"HEII ERENNN!"

"TUNG—REINER!"

"Sasha belum makan daging hari iniii."

"SUDAHLAH LARI DULU, KENTANG!"

"AYO CHRISTA, KITA IKUTAN LARI JUGA."

"Eh?!"

Hanji dan Rivaille cuma bisa saling pandang.

"Kenalanmu berisik sekali, Hanji."

Mau tidak mau Hanji tertawa menanggapi reaksi kopralnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Jadi, bagaimana?'_

Eren telah di hujani dengan pandangan mata yang berkata demikian. Hari sudah malam dan beberapa orang seperti Jean dan Reiner memegangi tubuh Eren sekedar jaga-jaga agar ia tidak kabur dari tempat. bahkan, mereka juga telah membuat Mikasa _stand by_ untuk membanting tubuh Eren kalau-kalau ia tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

Sayang beribu sayang, Eren tetap menguncinya rapat-rapat. Tidak peduli meski diterpa dengan jurus kelitikan super dari Connie atau mungkin cubitan tetek ala Jean.

"Kalau mau tahu, k-kalian cari tahu sendirilah!"

_See?_

Eren kekeh dengan keputusannya.

"Ayolah jangan egois begitu! Aku yakin kau sekarang tahu rahasia dibalik _gender_ Hanji!"

"PUH."

Eren memalingkan muka. Sedetik kemudian, terjadi pengeroyokkan massal yang membuat perhatian banyak orang teralihkan. Eren sekarat. Armin sedikit kasihan melihatnya—bahkan Mikasa yang biasanya selalu melindungi Eren sekarang terlihat buta karena rasa penasaran telah menutupi rasa simpatinya.

Hah. Eren menghela napas, meronta-ronta. Takut digilir sama teman-temannya yang tidak memandang laki-laki atau perempuan. Oke Eren—delusimu sangat fatal.

Ia menyerah.

"O-Oke! Kuberitahu yang sesungguhnya!"

Semua orang berhenti membabi buta dan kini menatap Eren dengan wajah yang mengeras.

"JADI? BAGAIMANA?"

"S-Sebenarnya—" Eren menelan ludah, "Sebenarnya, Hanji itu—"

Napas Eren tertahan. Sesak, mulutnya sudah membuka tutup seperti ikan koi namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Semua orang mengedutkan alisnya. Jengkel. Mikasa yang kelepasan pun, akhirnya memukul tengkuk Eren dengan kekuatan monster yang samasekali tidak di tahan.

_**Plek**_.

dan sedetik kemudian Eren terjatuh—pingsan.

"GYAAAAA! EREN!"

_Chaos_ terjadi. Semua orang menjerit. Mikasa meminta maaf berkali-kali. Titan datang merobohkan wall Maria. Suara tembakan bergema. Irvin menyerukan perintah untuk menyerang. Sementara Rivaille sedang mandi.

Sekarang, siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan _gender_ Hanji yang sesungguhnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

**A/N** : chapter 3 Live on Weirdos-nya tahan dulu ya. Saya lagi kesemsem pengen ngetik ini. WKWK. asli, kampret bangetlah. Ini serius lho. Jenis kelamin Hanji emang ga diketahui. Wikia boleh aja seenaknya masang status 'female' tapi coba liat deh deskripsi Wikia soal Hanji. Mereka ga pake kata 'He/she' kayak misalnya 'He/she is a corporal' tapi jadi 'Hanji is a corporal' (contoh).

Nah lho! XD om Isayama juga belum konfirmasi Hanji itu gendernya apa. malah doi lagi seneng main rahasia-rahasiaan tuh. Kalo seandainya Hanji itu laki-laki wah—bisa jadi chaos mendadak nih. Para Fujo bangkit jerit-jerit. WAKAK!

Nah, kalo masih penasaran soal gender Hanji yang sebenarnya, mending tanya Eren baik-baik yuk. LOL.


End file.
